Breaking the Grey
by FlooPowderPowerx
Summary: What if Tobias had left a sister behind in Abnegation? What if there was no war and now she's being initiated the year after Tris? This story follows Jane Eaton through Dauntless initiation!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Divergent fanfiction ever! I do however have a Harry Potter and a Hunger Games/Harry Potter crossover fic, so please check those out!**

Prologue

I wake to find my bedroom is pitch dark. The thick grey curtains are pulled tight over my windows refusing to light even the moonlight seep into my small square bedroom.

I can just make out the bed opposite from mine, it's empty, and I know exactly where my brother is. I quickly peel off my thick grey covers, and pad lightly over to the door.

It opens with a small creak, as I push through it to the small coat closet across the hall. The hallway is illuminated slightly by the faint moonlight coming in from the uncurtained far window. When I reach the low down closet door I knock once on the hardwood, knowing my brother will be awake.

Sure enough a raspy, "Yeah," sounds from the other side of the oak door.

"Toby? You alright?" Stupid question really, he's claustrophobic and locked in a closet he's probably far from alright.

Ever the soldier though Tobias replies with a light (if slightly forced) "Yeah I'm fine, shouldn't you be in bed though Jane we have to be up early for the choosing ceremony tomorrow,"

"I could ask you the same thing Toby, after all it is actually your choosing ceremony. I've got another three years yet" I laugh slightly as if the idea of spending three years in Abnegation without my brothers protection isn't one of the most terrifying things I can bring to mind.

"The difference is you have a perfectly good bed waiting for you, I however have locked door between me and my bed," His voice was strained, and tired like he hadn't slept for days. Maybe he hadn't "Plus I've got some thinking to do."

I snort. "What thinking? You got Abnegation and Dauntless in your aptitude test,and you certainly can't stay here."

"I can't leave you here for three years Jane, he could kill you," He sounds desperate now. Whether that's to get out of the the closet or to convince me that him staying here would be a good idea, I can't tell.

"He's not going to kill me, he'll have a heck of a lot of explaining to do if he kills me," I laugh quietly. "Just sleep Toby, you're gonna need it."

"I can't Jane, I need to get out of this flipping closet." He is beginning to show the panic that has been hidden just under the surface for so long.

"You can Toby, just relax, you've done it before-" I stop when I hear a small movement from my Fathers room. "Dads waking up, I gotta go you'll be out in a few hours Toby. I love you." I whisper through the door.

After receiving a faint, "I love you too," I pad back across our slightly dirty carpet as quietly as possible and collapse back into bed.

The next morning my Father unlocks the closet door and allows Tobias to scramble out. "Get changed Boy." He says harshly pushing him towards our bedroom. "Be quick about it,"

When my brother enters our room I get a good look at his face. He is white as a sheet, the only colour on his face are the two deep purple bags under his eyes. His face is tight and drawn, it makes me wonder if he got any sleep last night.

"Did you sleep at all last night Toby?" I whisper carefully.

"Maybe," he winces as he pulls his undershirt off, and I can see why. His entire back is littered with bruises and welts, some of which are still oozing blood from his beating the night before.

I roll my eyes. "Sit down," I order pointing to his unslept in bed. "and wait there,"

I make my way to the small mirrorless bathroom and grab a bowl full of warm water and a small grey flannel. Everything in the house is to be gray. It's like the establishers of Abnegation wanted to make everyone feel miserable, I wonder what being miserable has to do with being selfless.

When I get back to our room Tobias changed into a less bloodstained version of the Abnegation robes. He hasn't done it up all the way though. He's left the top half hanging off, knowing that I wanted to sort his back out before we left, and is sat patiently on the end of his tightly made made bed.

I sit cross legged behind him, and start work on his back. "You ready for today?" I ask him quietly knowing it is a touchy subject for the both of us. "You do know you have to go to Dauntless right?"

"Yeah I know, I'm just going to miss you." He says with a sigh twisting slightly to face me.

"Turn around," I reprimand him lightly. "I'll be fine, in three years I'll be right behind you, and then it'll be worth it.

"Yeah I guess."

The two of us fall silent until I finish cleaning his back. "Done, lets go Dad'll be waiting for us downstairs."

My brother pulls his robes up to cover the top half of his body, before spinning himself round and engulfing me in a hug. He hangs on so tight it makes me think he's under the impression he's never going to see me again.

"I'll follow you in three years Toby we'll be fine." I laugh slightly as he lets go of me and stands back.

He nods once before smirking and turning to the staircase.

An hour later I am sat among Abnegation parents and siblings watching their beloveds decide whether to stay with them or to abandon them completely. To my right is group of Amity with the exact same worries. On my left however is a white painted blank wall. They like to shove the Abnegation into a corner like a dirty secret they just can't seem to get rid of.

My brother is stood near the back of the group of 16 year olds seeing as their calling the names out in backwards Alphabetical order. He will be one of the last to decide his faction. i know where he is going anyway.

The ceremony starts with the same forced speech as it has every year before this one. The faction leader this time is a curt looking Erudite women who announces herself as Jeanine. I decide she must be relatively new. Not surprising really the Erudite rarely keep their leaders for very long.

She begins to call names out in a slow, sombre fashion and one by one the 16 year olds step out of line to sprinkle their blood onto a faction bowl.

People rarely transfer and when they do you know without having to watch where their blood goes. The most recent transfer moved from Candor to Amity and the Candor are still muttering to themselves about traitors even now.

"Tobias Eaton," My brother steps out of line slowly, and makes his way up the stage at the front. He takes the knife off Jeanine and carefully slices along his palm.

His eyes scan the bowls, settling for a little longer on the Abnegation and Dauntless ones. Brave or selflessness. Freedom or loyalty.

He moves his bloodied palm over the dauntless bowl and lets the blood drip onto the burning coals, sizzling as it lands.

The Dauntless cheer, whilst the rest of the room breaks out into mutters. No one ever transfers from Abnegation to Dauntless.

I am happy. My brother is free, and in three years I'll be right behind him.

**I hope you liked Chapter 1, please let me know what you thought in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters and setting belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Thanks to my beta Still Alone, and my reviewers Tara, LittleMissBookwormBrainiac, Catebrazil, maryann and CrimeGirlMariah2000!**

The morning of my choosing day dawns bright and fresh. The sun full and high beating down waves of hot light down onto the city. Making light bounce of the metallic roofs of the faction hubs.

I pull myself slowly out of bed, and go to grab my Abnegation robes from where they are hanging haphazardly over my desk chair.

This is the last time I will ever wear these overly thick, stifling clothes. The last time I will stand in this small, square room and wonder how my brother is getting on. Tomorrow I will know.

"Jane, get yourself down here right now!" My Fathers booming voice echoes up the stairs, in a cold demanding manner. The last time my Father will ever impatiently call up the stairs to me. I smirk

Ignoring his call I neatly tuck my long hair into a tight, neat Abnegation bun, straighten my clothes and then make my way down our creaky staircase.

My father is standing at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes are cold and hard as he evaluates me slowly. "You know what you have to do, don't you girl?" He snaps staring at me with a face as cold as iron. It would have made me cringe once upon a time.

"Yes sir, I will choose Abnegation to cover up the stain Tobias left on our family." I recite, my Father has given me this particular lecture many times in the past week, so it's easy enough to remember it.

He gives me a curt nod, and swings the front door open letting a stream of brightness into our otherwise gloomy house.

I roll my eyes and follow my moody father out of our little unornamented house.

The last time I was in this room I was sat among Abnegation watching my brother's year sweat. This year I'm in the group of nervous 16 year olds. I'm not nervous. I know exactly where I'm going.

This year it's the Amity leader Johanna Reyes leading the ceremony. Her scarred face is familiar enough. Even if it is covered with a curtain of brown hair in a vain attempt to cover the large scar that runs down her pretty face.

"Welcome to the choosing ceremony..." The speech continues as usual, Johanna reciting the factions virtues in her honey sweet Amity voice.

Soon enough though the speech is over and she is calling names in a monotonous voice. Starting with Reuben Yacomeni the Erudite.

Predictably no one transfers until Lucy Norman from Candor decides she's rather be an Erudite. This causes much disruption around the hall, and it takes Johanna several seconds to quieten down the mutters.

"Jane Eaton." The sound of my name passing the faction leaders lips jerks me back into focus, and I slowly step out of the ever shrinking line of teenagers.

I take the offered knife and make a neat slit across my hand, I move forward to stand in front of the large marble bowls. However I have none of my brothers hesitation, I quickly position my hand over the hot coals and squeeze a drop of blood out of my hand.

A cheer erupts from the section of the room dressed all in black. I am Dauntless.

The ceremony doesn't last much longer after that, and I find myself standing awkwardly behind a group of Dauntless borns who decided to stay in their faction of origin. They are taller than me so even when I stand on my tiptoes I can only see black clad shoulders.

When the last boy makes his choice -Candor- its time to leave. The Dauntless leave first as usual. I walk past grey clothed Abnegations who shake their heads and look disapprovingly at me, I keep my eyes trained forwards to avoid their accusing glares.

They boy next to me is from Erudite and he looks about as nervous as I should feel. I wonder what's waiting for me at Dauntless headquarters. I wonder if I can even survive initiation. All I can think about is meeting my brother again.

The crowd of Dauntless leads us towards the stairs rather than the bank of elevators. I thought only Abnegation used the stairs.

Suddenly though everyone starts running noisily up the stairs, whooping as they stampede up them like elephants. I am breathless by the time the Dauntless spill through the exit.

The sun is still shining, and light is bouncing of the buildings temporarily blinding me. My confusion disappears as I hear the familiar sound of the train horn behind me.

"Do we have to jump on that thing?" The Erudite next to me exclaims, looking at me incredulously.

I nod once keeping my gaze locked on the train and watch the faction members swing themselves easily onto the train.

Leaving just the faction transfers standing at the station. I break out into a jog and run alongside the car for a few moments before jumping sideways. I am not strong enough to pull myself in and I cling to a handle for a moment.

An Amity transfer reaches out and pulls me up into the carriage. "Thanks," I mutter breathlessly and sink down onto the floor next to her.

She is a little taller than me with tan skin, probably from working outside a lot. Her eyes are a startling blue and her blonde hair is cropped short. Pretty.

"I'm Claudia," She extends her hand to me, and I shake it once.

"Jane," I reply with a smile.

"Do you know where the Dauntless Headquarters are?" She has to raise her voice to be heard over the rushing wind filling the train carriage.

I snort, in avery un-Abnegation manner. "Does anyone? It's like they just popped out the ground or something,"

"They're jumping!" A Candor transfer calls snapping me back to attention. I stand quickly to look in the direction he is pointing. Sure enough the black clad Dauntless members are jumping from the train onto a long rooftop, rolling as they land.

Just the idea of jumping off a moving train onto a rooftop with 20 ft drop below it makes me want to throw up. "I guess we'd better jump to then." My voice sounds much firmer than I thought it would.

Everyone in the carriage looks as queasy as I feel watching the Dauntless jump from the train. No objection are offered however, this is what we signed up for. I grab Claudia's arm. "Let's do it together that way we have someone to drag us off."

She nods and the two of us take a big step back. We exchange a final glance before taking a running jump off the train.

I land with a roll. My knees and elbows sting slightly where they have been scratched by the gravel, but the pain is easy to ignore.

Me and Claudia are the first transfers to make it off the train. We exchange a quick smirk before making our way over to where the Dauntless born are clustered around a dark skinned man with muscles so big, one of his arms is probably the size of both of mine.

A few moments later all the transfers have made it onto the roof apart from a rosy cheeked Amity who refused to jump, and went whizzing away with the train. He is factionless now.

"Listen up!" The muscular Dauntless calls. "I'm Max, one of the leaders of your new faction! Several stories below us is the members entrance to the Dauntless compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here!"

"You want us to jump off a ledge, into nothing? Is there water at the bottom or something?" A mousy Erudite asks incredulously. I think I heard her name was Brianna.

"I guess you'll have to find out." Max says cryptically. he is offering us no clues. "Who's first?"

There is silence for a moment before a muscled Candor steps out of the pack of initiates, and walks purposefully to the ledge. "I'll go,"

Max nods and steps of the ledge to allow him room to jump. He hops onto the ledge and takes a deep breath before stepping over the edge into nothingness.

No noise is heard until there is a thud of a body hitting a net, and a loud cheer erupts underneath us. He's alive.

"Who's next?" Max calls out looking at the group of us.

I take a step out of the group the gravel crunching under my feet as I do. Everyone whizzes round to face me. Claudia shoots me a reassuring smile, as a step up onto the ledge.

I can feel the wind hitting the back of my legs and tangling my hair as I look down into the large hole we are expected to jump through. There is nothing but blackness beneath me.

"Come on then Stiff we haven't got all day, you know." Max snaps impatiently behind me.

I breath out once before stepping forward into nothingness. I feel all the air whoosh from body as I descend quickly from the rooftop. If I could have screamed I would of, but the shock and the sensation of falling had stripped me of any ability to move or make any noise.

What seems like an hour but in reality is about 10 seconds later I hit a coarse black net with a thud, and I scramble up to jump off.

A hand reaches up to assist me of the net, and I take it gratefully slipping off the net. When I am standing on hard floor I get a good look at the face that the hand is attached to. Tobias.

**Two updates in one day! I won't normally update this quick it's just the weekend at the moment so I have more time!**

**Yay! So that's chapter two guys, thanks for reading and all your reviews I read and appreciate every single one of them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my beta StillAlone and my reviewers: ** **MP31, Bella, BeatriceHazelWatersEaton, MelHispana and flaawerable you guys rock! **

A look of recognition flashes across his face so fast I wonder if it was ever there at all before his face settles back into it's hard Dauntless mask.

"Name?" He asks me sternly as if he hadn't spent 13 years of his life with me.

"Jane." I say in the same definite voice, deciding if he gets to ignore me then I can ignore him to.

"Stand over there," He gestures to where the brutish Candor is already stood, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

I nod slowly and tear my eyes reluctantly away from my brothers face.

Around ten minutes later there all twenty or so initiates have jumped from the roof into Dauntless Headquarters. My brother moves forward to address us, "Dauntless borns go with Lauren, I assume you don't need a tour! Transfers stick with me." He calls, his voice echoing around the large, lofty room. Making it sound 10x louder than it is leaving his mouth.

The Dauntless born cheer and follow Lauren out leaving nine of us behind, each of us dressed in colours of all kinds. Standing out like sore thumbs amongst the milling Dauntless.

Once the Dauntless borns have stampeded out of the room Tobias turns to us, "For the next few weeks I will be your instructor, my name is Four."

I frown Four, that's new I wonder why he's called himself that of all things. "Four like the number?" A Candor boy asks from the back of the group.

Four turns to look him in the eye, "exactly like the number." It would have been humorous, but he said it without any hint of emotion on his face.

Claudia turns to me and raises her eyebrows in an impressed manner. I smile at her before turning my attention back to my brother.

"This is the Pit," Four says pushing open a set of doors and leading us through them. When I get a look at the room I see that the Pit is the best name for it. It is a large underground cavern so huge I can't see the other side of it from where I am standing. The stairways that line it are unrailed and children run up and down them rowdily.

The people milling around are dressed all in black. They are talking wildly, gesturing, laughing and exclaiming. It is in stark contrast to the orderly Abnegation sector. Something about the Dauntless chaos makes me want to smile. It's not stifling like Abnegation.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm," Four waves us forward, heading towards the right side of the Pit. From the front he looks tame by Dauntless standards but when he turns around I can see the top of a tattoo poking out from his black t-shirt.

The floor I stand is now an iron balcony and a small railing bars me from walking any further. Several stories underneath me a wild river crashes against jagged rocks spraying water up towards me.

"This is the Chasm, it reminds us that theres a fine line between idiocy and bravery!" Four shouts clamouring to be heard over the rushing waves beneath us. "A dare devil jump over the railings will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again, you have been warned."

With that sombre thought Four leads us across the Pit to a big gaping hole in the wall, the room behind is well lit so I can see exactly what's inside. Unlike the rest of the pit.

The Dauntless all begin to applaud as we walk in, the noise bouncing off the walls, I smile and follow Claudia through the crowd in search for empty seats.

I notice my brother sitting opposite a short, blonde girl. For the first time since we got here he is smiling as they exchange flirty comments.

Claudia walks over to their table, and I find myself sitting between Four and Brianna the Erudite girl from the room, with Claudia opposite me.

Before I can say anything Four takes me by surprise by pulling me into a tight hug, "I missed you, Jane."

I snake my arms around him and we hug like we did the night before he left for Dauntless. "I missed you too _Four." _I laugh mocking his silly nickname.

_"_Shut up," He laughs pulling away from me and nudging me gently in the ribs.

Claudia looks between me and Four a look of pure confusion contorting her pretty features.

"Uhh Four's my brother." I gesture towards my brother as if Claudia doesn't know who he is.

"Ahh so this Jane," The plain blonde girl my brother was talking to leans over to shake my hand. "I'm Tris, Fours girlfriend. He talks about you an awful lot."

Brianna scans the three of us but before she can say a word the cafeteria doors open and the whole room falls quiet.

A tall, heavily muscled man of about 18 steps through the doors. His face is pierced all over, and counting them all would be a long job. His hair is buzzed short, almost Abnegation style.

None of this however is what makes him menacing. It's the way he scans everyone in the cafeteria his grey eyes lingering on some people longer than others. As if he has the power to ruin the lives of everyone here. Maybe he does.

"Who's that?" I whisper leaning close to my brother.

The look in his eyes is one of pure hate, as he watches the man travel through the dining hall his boots clicking with every step. "Eric, one of the Dauntless leaders."

"He's young." Brianna chips in, watching Eric move around the room, a coldly calculating look on his face.

"Age doesn't matter here." Tris adds grasping Four's hand beneath the table, and shooting him a look.

Before I have the chance to question the wordless exchange Eric sits himself on the other side of Four. He makes no effort to introduce himself to the three initiates so we offer him the same courtesy and turn our attentions back to our dinners.

"Four, Max is still trying to meet with you, you know he's not going to give up." Eric laughs. It's the kind of laugh that a mass murderer produces before killing an entire village of people.

"If you see Max, you can tell him that I'm still not interested." Four replies, his voice just hostile enough to be a subtle hint but not enough to be outright rude.

"He still wants you for that job, huh?" Eric is looking at my brother with genuine curiosity on his face.

"It would seems so." Fours reply was abrupt and left no room for further conversation. Eric got that hint at least, as he rose from where he had been perched. "See you Four, Tris."

For the first time since his arrival Eric addresses another member of Dauntless before moving over to sit on another table.

"Are you two friends?" Claudia asks carefully voicing my thoughts perfectly.

Four snorts, "Hardly, we initiated together. He moved from Erudite,"

"So what job are you wanted so much for Four?" I ask nudging him in the ribs, laughter lighting my eyes.

"Leadership," He smirks. "Eric's constantly looking over his shoulder at me. He knows I could have his job if I wanted it"

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Claudia, and Brianna leaving Four and Tris in their own little romantic bubbles.

**So I think I'll leave it there for now! Thank you for all you amazing feedback, you guys rock :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! YAY! Thanks to my reviewers:flaawerable,Guest, MelHispana, LuvLyfe and DauntlessProdigy4Life! You guys are the best! **

After dinner my brother and Tris disappear, leaving Eric to lead the transfers out of the dining hall, and into a medium sized room with nine iron beds placed equidistant from each other. Plain white duvets cover the mattresses. Each bed is made with the kind of symmetry you see in an orphanage. Or a prison.

"There are some things you all need to know about initiation, I'm only going to say them once so listen up!" He shouts, his voice so cold he could have frozen everything in the room.

"There are three stages to initiation, the first is physical, the second two are both emotional and mental. Each stage of initiation will be ranked, although not equally, so if you score badly during the first stage it is difficult, but not impossible to move up the ranks." Eric opens his mouth to continue but a small voice comes from just in front of me cutting him off.

"What are the ranks for?" A small erudite girl chips in. She looks like she's spent her entire life in a library and I wonder why she choose Dauntless of all places.

"The ranking will serve two purposes. The first being that it will determine what jobs you go into post initiation. There are only a few good ones the rest of you will be on guard duty."

An evil smile twists across his face before he continues and I know something bad is about to happen. "The second reason is that only the top ten initiates will made members of Dauntless."

A sharp pain stabs through my stomach. Maybe I wont be Dauntless after all.

"_What?" _Claudia asks a look of horror plastered on her pretty face, that is also displayed in her voice.

"There are ten Dauntless borns and nine of you. Four will be cut after stage one, and the rest at the end."

A wave of horror washes over my body. Leaving me cold and shivering. Even if we make it through all three stages of initiation five of us will not make it in anyway.

Considering we are being ranked with the Dauntless borns, my chances of making it in are slim. Claudia casts me a look from the corner of her eye, but I cannot look at her. My eyes are locked on Eric.

"What will happen to the initiates that are cut?" The muscled Candor asks.

"You will be asked to leave the compound and live factionless." Eric's response is hard, and theres no mercy behind his eyes. I beginning to wonder if he ever feels anything.

A mousy Amity sobs from the back of the room. I do not feel sadness like the Amity, I feel only hard, cold resolution. I will be a member.

"No-one told us that! If I had known-" Brianna starts before Eric cuts her off.

"You wouldn't have chosen Dauntless? If thats the case then you can leave now , because you clearly weren't made for life here." He turns to leave the dormitory, but just before he disappears completely he whizzes round on his heel. "You chose us, now it's time for us to choose you."

That night as I lay in bed I heard the breathing of eight other teenagers, and the crying of another. Brianna. I know I should get up and talk to her, but I do not have the energy.

This is the first time I have slept away from my cold, grey Abnegation house. This is not what I imagined my first night away from home to feel like.

Even surrounded by other people I feel just as cold, and isolated as I did in Abnegation. The overwhelming fear of being made to live factionless invades every corner of my mind.

I'd rather be dead than factionless. I'd rather be dead than have no dignity at all.

I don't remember drifting off that night, but I am awoken by the sound of my brothers voice echoing through the dormitory. "Alright! Everyone up, you have 10 minutes to meet me in the dining hall!"

I heave a huge sigh before pulling myself out of the uncomfortable bed. When I sit up I see, Claudia sitting in exactly the same position one bed over from me. "Good Night?" I ask, pulling on a fresh black t-shirt.

'Yeah not too bad." She mutters, her voice heavy with sleep.

I decide to abandon any further attempts at conversation, until the two of us have laced our boots and are trudging out to the dining hall 7 minutes later.

"What do you think trainings going to be like?" Claudia looks towards me, worry piercing through her bright eyes.

"I dunno," I shrug. "It can't be too bad though can it? I mean were all beginners."

"Apart from that Candor. What was his name? Andrew?" Claudia turns to me as if I'm expected to know the name of the violent first jumper.

"No clue." Is the last thing I have chance to say before we arrive in the dining hall. The only people here are Tris and Four stood in the back corner talking quietly to each other. I check the clock; 6:28. Must be too early for most Dauntless.

When the two Dauntless notice us standing in the dining hall they quickly break off their conversation, turn and stride towards us. Their steps in perfect synchronisation.

"Alright Jane?" My brother grunts there are deep bags under his eyes, and his voice is drawn with exhaustion.

"What's up with you?" I ask, ignoring his question completely.

"Oh nothing, nothing," He mutters absently picking at his cuticle. I see Tris shoot him a concerned look out of the corner of her eye, but before she has time to voice her concerns a gaggle of transfers arrive in the doorway of the dining hall.

Four scans the group doing a quick head count before beginning to talk. "Right! For the next four weeks, you will be taking part in Stage 1 of initiation. This is all about pushing your bodies to the absolute limits, and showing us that you can survive in Dauntless!" His voice echoes through the dining hall almost evilly.

"If you follow me through to the Training Room, we can get straight on with the first thing, which is learning how to shoot." Tris' voice is much milder as she addresses before turning on her heel, and exiting the dining hall behind her boyfriend.

The initiates scurry after them, trying to match their quick purposeful strides with our own shuffling ones.

They lead us back through the darkened Pit, which was is much quieter in the middle of a working day than it had been the previous evening.

There was no time to dwell on this though, as we were led quickly along a corridor branching off from the right side of the Pit.

After walking along the corridor for a few moments, it opened out into a large, grey painted room. The room seemed to be split in half for different aspects of training.

In the half nearest to us red punching bags were hung on a rail with big thick chains holding them securely in place on the metal bar. A series of mats took up the rest of the side of the room, all surrounding a fighting ring.

In the half further away, were 15 human shaped targets stood equidistant from each other. Each of the human outlines were marked by rings, that got progressively smaller and smaller until in the centre of the outline a small circle sat, marking bulls eye.

"The first thing you will learn to do as Tris said, is shoot." Fours barks once we've stopped looking around in awe.

He walks over to a table covered in identical guns, which I hadn't noticed before. Picks up the nearest one, and stands in front of the centre target. Tobias sucks a deep breath in shuffles his feet outwards slightly and exhales again, before pressing his finger down on the trigger.

The gun bangs so loud that I and several other initiates have to cover our ears and duck our heads down. When I emerge I see that right in the centre circle of the target, was a small round bullethole.

Let training begin.

**So this one is mainly a filler… sorry! On a happy note today is my birthday :) :) YAYYYY! **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my reviewers: , LuvLyfe, Guest, MelHispana and BeatriceHazelWatersEaton.**

"Everyone grab a gun, and line up." The words have barely passed my brothers lips before we are scrambling towards the table of guns, and positioning ourselves in front of a target eager to have a go ourselves.

"Lets see what you got!" Tris shouts, gesturing her hand forwards in a 'go on then' motion.

Loud bangs resounded through the hollow room, but not single target had a bullet hole in it. Bullets clattered to the floor miles of target, and several people had been knocked to their feet by the force of it.

I look towards the two instructors who are merely smirking in an off corner off the room.

"Try again!" Is the only further advice we are offered as we line up to take another shot. Bangs sound rhythmically through the room in a manner identical to the first time.

I cover my ears again to block out the ringing in my ears from the backlash. "How on earth did you do that?" Claudia's eyes are wide and surprised, her face splayed in a way that would have been comical if I had any idea what she was talking about.

I turn my head towards the row of targets, and find a small round bullethole slap, bang in the middle.

'Huh'

0o0o

"Let's take a break for lunch. If you haven't hit the second ring on the target you can stay here!" My Brothers voice breaks me out of the trance like state I had been in for the past hour. Firing rhythmically at the wooden target. Every single bullethole is in the centre ring.

I turn to Claudia's target and see that he has achieved well enough to go lunch too. "You coming?"

"Yeah," We unload our guns with a loud clicking noise before placing them gently on the table by the other returned guns. There are two initiates still shooting, the red headed Amity- I think I heard his name was Jonathan,- and an Erudite whose name I haven't picked up.

Claudia and I make our way to the dining hall in contemplative silence. The buzz of Dauntless life getting louder, and louder as we make our way closer and closer to the heart of it.

As we enter the dining hall the noise is released in a sharp burst, shouting and excited talking. Children on their lunch breaks messing around and sharing homework. Businessmen sharing notes over a plate of lasagna. It is a far cry from the formal, sombre Abnegation lunches.

When we have plates full of steaming hot pasta, we make our way over to where Brianna is sat with one of her ex-Erudite friends. "Hey." Claudia's voice has become inexplicably high and flirtatious all of a sudden.

I frown slightly at her and place myself next to Brianna, while she sit a little too close to Briannas friend. "Hey, I'm Matthew. Most people call me Matt though." He flashes a pearly white smile that illuminates his whole face, and I can see why Claudia is interested.

His hair is brown and flops into his striking green eyes. His cheekbones are defined and sit high on his tanned face. He is the kind of boy who would fall for Claudia. They both look like they belong on a scorching hot Amity farm.

"Claudia," Claudia is smiling up at him through her blue eyes, I am sure she would be twirling hair around her finger had it been long enough.

"Nice to meet you." Matthew throws Claudia a subtle wink over his shoulder before turning back to the main conversation. "Jane, right?" He addresses me, genuine interest in his eyes.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I don't remember ever having a conversation with Matt.

"You jumped second, and you shoot like you've been doing it all you're life." He shrugs as it the answer is obvious.

I am about to respond when I see my brother enter the dining room, and sitting himself next to Tris. He looks stressed. He is picking at the loose skin around his nails, his eyes are tired and his hair is rumpled inelegantly. I wonder how I didn't notice during training.

"Excuse me," I mumble, rising from where I am sat beside Brianna.

I cross the dining hall quickly to where my brother and Tris are sat alone. He is crouched over a cup of coffee while Tris stares at his head worriedly.

I slide down next to him, on the bench. "What's your problem?" I ask deciding to skip out on the small talk. I never had been one for niceties.

His head snaps up surprised, "Nothing, what's yours?" He replies raising his eyebrows at me in challenge.

I roll my eyes. "No seriously, I can tell somethings wrong, and so can Tris so spill." I raise my eyebrows right back in an equally challenging manner.

"Mum's alive." He deadpans looking me straight in the eye unapologetically.

I gasp, a small fleeting sound I can't remember allowing myself to make. The world suddenly begins to spin off its axis, sending my vision spinning with it, and I have to fight the urge to throw up all over my brother.

"What?" My voice sounds strained and pathetic even to my own ears.

Tobias' tired eyes are full of sympathy as he regards me. "She sent me a letter around a week ago. I went to see her last night." His voice is guarded and I know he still hiding something. I'm not sure I'm ready to hear what it is though.

"You did what?" Tris and I gasp simultaneously.

"You didn't know?" I had assumed that Tris was in on the whole thing.

"Of course not! He's a secretive idiot you're brother you know." The statement was in answer to my question but it was clearly directed to my brother.

"Yeah alright, point made." He mutters under his breath sourly in response.

'Why didn't you tell me?" I ask remembering why we having this conversation in the first place.

"I thought you had enough to worry about already. I was going to tell you after your initiation." He shrugs as if neglecting to tell me mother was in fact alive, was a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

I huff impatiently, casting him an annoyed look. "Well can I meet her?"

"After initiation."

"And if I don't make it in?"I challenge my stubborn brother.

"Then you can go and live with her, can't you?" I can't fault that logic.

"Fine."

**Super short chapter, but I promise we'll get to the fight training next chapter. Please review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to my reviewers: MelHispana (thanks for the idea!) and LuvLyfe!**

"Alright initiates! Back to the training room, playtimes over." My brothers voice is loud, and commanding. I wonder how a person can change so much in two years.

We trail as a small uncoordinated group back through the pit, to the training room where we had been situated this morning. Only this time we are lead to the far side of the room. The fighting side.

"Gather round, people!" Tris shouts indicating to the large fighting ring in the centre of the room.

My brother is stood in the centre of the ring, he is no longer wearing his jacket revealing each of his perfectly toned muscles, and the tattoo creeping up from the hem of his t-shirt. What happened to the skinny boy, who used to help old ladies carry their shopping?

"I'm just going to demonstrate some basic moves, before you have a go yourselves. Listen up I'm only going to show you once!" I notice that Tris has joined my brother in the fighting ring, a small smirk playing on her lips.

10 minutes later Tris has been thrown to the floor 15 different times using 15 different methods, and I am beginning to see the joke. "So thats the basic moves if you've got a bit of muscle. However there are ways in which Tris can use her small body to her advantage, so don't be put off."

My Brother takes a step back allowing Tris a full scope of his body. Nothing happens for a few moments until she lunges unexpectedly forward knocking full weight into his kneecaps, causing him to stagger backwards slightly losing his balance for a moment. Using this advantage Tris kicks out her leg into his crotch so hard it makes my eyes water just watching. Tobias grunts slightly, eyes bulging leaving Tris a practically lifeless body to push easily to the floor and sit on grinning.

A stunned silence echoes around the room for a brief moment, before the entire room breaks out into cheers. "Go Tris!" Claudia calls from beside me clapping her hands together excitedly.

Tris hops up quickly brushing imaginary dust from her workout top, and taking a polite bow. "Right pair up, find a mat and get practicing."

As we disperse I notice her extending an arm to help a practically immobile Four to his feet. "I'm never having children. Like ever. You've officially rendered me infertile." It was a joke but his voice was laced with such pain, it was hardly funny.

Tris scoffs pushing his stomach lightly. "You'll be fine, dear. You did allow me to use whatever method I wanted so it's hardly surprising."

"Hey Jane, are we practicing or what?" Claudia's voice tears me away from their conversation, and back to my own reality.

"Right."

0o0o

The remainder of the afternoon passes surprisingly quickly, and uneventfully. We run through

only the simplest moves in mock, before we are sent away to practice for training tomorrow.

Later on that evening around half an hour before dinner me, Claudia and Brianna find ourselves sat with Jonathan the red headed Amity, and Robert a kind faced Candor.

"How exactly do you know Four? Cuz you sat by him this morning at breakfast, and thats not a normal instructor thing." Jonathan asks me, when the five of us have exhausted all possible points of conversation.

I sigh, a long deep breath that vibrates my lips as it pushes past them. "He's my brother." I reply matter of factly shrugging my shoulders.

"Wait, Four is from Abnegation?" Robert doesn't even try to hide the shock from his voice. Shock that a good fighter could be a Stiff.

"Yeah? He's not an Abnegation now though, clearly." I finish the conversation with a pointed glare in the two boys direction daring them to keep talking.

They don't.

o0o0

Later that evening when the rest of my initiate class is sleeping, I find myself slipping through the black cloaked hallways of the Dauntless compound searching for for compartment 401.

It only takes a few minutes to find the black painted door with the correct silver numbering on it. Surprisingly enough it is wedged right in between compartments 400 and 402.

I extend my arm to knock twice on the wooden door, each tap making a hollow clunking sound.

"What?" My brother grunts from the other side of the door. Eloquent as always.

"It's Jane!"

The door swings open creaking on its slightly rusted hinges, revealing a slightly disheveled Tobias Eaton. Dressed in only black sweats his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Alright Jane?"

"That depends, do you frequently walk around wearing minimal clothing?" I ask smiling at him innocently.

"Well generally, yes at 10 o'clock at night in my own apartment, how about you?" My brother drawls sarcastically stepping back to let me into his messy apartment.

Tobias' apartment is a large, relatively bare room, with a small bathroom as the only add-on. In the corner of the room there is a scruffily made double bed, which has clearly been slept in on both sides.

"You live here with Tris then?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Well generally boys don't wear pants like that." I gesture towards the pink lacy pants poking out of one of the bedside drawers. "Also the showers running, and you're not in it so…"

"You're sense of logic, is absolutely outstanding, Jane." My brother offer me a sarcastic smile. "Anyway are you here for a reason or just for fun?"

"Do I need an excuse to see my brother?"

Four offers me a pointed look which has 'I know you've done something' over it.

"I might have told some more initiates that we're siblings." I divert my eyes from my brothers own accusing glare.

"How many people are you going to tell that I'm an Abnegation transfer, exactly? Just so I know who thinks I'm a weak little Stiff." He's angry, all the joke has left his voice and his tone is cold and hostile.

"No-one thinks you're weak Tobias," I frown pointing to his shirtless body. "I mean.."

"You know exactly what I mean Jane." He huffs prodding me in the arm. "Anyway I'm going to see how much longer Tris is going to be."

Upon receiving my absent minded nod, he saunters off to the closed bathroom door. After watching him slip in, I decide now would be an appropriate time to have a good nose around his large apartment.

After looking around his incredibly uninteresting apartment for nearly 4 minutes, something catches my eye. A crisp white envelope envelope with a familiar cursive script hand printed on the front.

With a backward glance to the room my brother just disappeared into I lean over and grab the already opened envelope. When I pull the enclosed paper out I find a page long handwritten letter inside it reading:

_Dear Tobias, _

_I know it has been an awfully long time since we spoke last, and you among others are under the illusion that I passed away giving birth to your younger sister (please pass this message to her when you have read it.) However I am writing to inform you that I am in fact alive and living amongst the factionless. I hope you understand why I left and why I could not write to you -or your sister- until now. I could not live under Marcus' reign of terror for a day longer,and I hoped he would be a bit kinder to children than he ever was to me. I am truly sorry if he hurt you. _

_Please give me a chance to explain myself and we can start over like proper family. Call me at 0780467753423, and we can arrange to meet. _

_Give me a chance Tobias I miss you. _

_Much Love,_

_Evelyn. _

My heart is thumping so loud I can hear the echo of it's rhythmic pump. I have my Mothers number, finally I have a Mother.

**Thanks a bunch for reading the latest chapter! Drop me a review? Please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huge hugs to my wonderful reviewers: LuvLyfe,fictionator1234,flawerablee and MelHispana!**

"Jane?" A cautious female voice breaks me out of my internal panic attack.

I jump slightly shoving my Mother's letter into the pocket of my skinny jeans. "Oh! Hey Tris," I smile innocently.

"Tobias is just using the shower he should be out in a minute. He never spends a very long time in the bathroom, to enclosed I guess. Are you ok?" Tris makes a gentle attempt at a conversation.

"Yeah thanks." I reply bluntly cutting off all possible branches for further conversation.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I try to make a stab at it myself deciding to give Tris a chance. "So did you… I mean were you umm in uhh Four's initiate class then or.." I cringe inwardly at my own embarrassment.

Tris laughs revealing a set of slightly wonky white teeth. "No he was my trainer, I only became a member this time last year."

A small frown creases my forehead, "He dated his pupil?"

"We..uh.. only announced it after I had passed initiation, we didn't want people to think I slept my way into the number one spot." Tris laughs slightly, so faintly I'm not entirely sure I heard it.

Before I can ask more about my brothers time in Dauntless, the man in question emerges through the slightly open bathroom door, hair dripping wet wearing just a towel around his naked body.

He inclines his head slightly in my direction before pulling a pair of boxer briefs from the chest drawers opposite the double bed. I blush slightly and turn my head away from my very naked elder brother.

"Four, play nice." Tris chastises him in a playful warning tone.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" He mumbles pulling on a pair of tracksuit bottoms,and a black t-shirt. "What did you want anyway, I mean other than to tell me that you've spilt more of my preciously guarded secrets to your initiate class."

I roll my eyes at his childish attitude. "Don't exaggerate Toby.."

"Don't exaggerate Toby…" My Brother mimics in a bad impression of my voice.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Yeah you do."

"The two of you are ridiculous, and I hope you realise that." Tris chips in disappearing into the kitchen, as if trying to avoid catching our childish attitudes.

My hand brushes casually past my stomach the rustle from under my clothing reminding me what I have found, and what I have to do.

"I'd better go, training tomorrow and all,"

"Yeah sure I'll see you later." The two of us cross the room together, making a scuffling sound with our feet along the wooden floors. Marcus would have told us to pick our feet up properly.

Tobias yanks it open with small creak, and clatter of the silver chain on the inside of the door. "See you tomorrow,"

I nod silently before disappearing down the black cloaked corridor.

0o0o

That night the familiar sound of muffled sobs fills my small dormitory, and I don't drop off until around 1 in the morning, so the six o clock wake up call seems woefully early.

"You look like death." Brianna smirks as I sit myself across from her in the dining hall during breakfast that morning.

"Yeah well it was loud last night."

The conversation is finished by Claudia slamming her breakfast tray down onto the table. "I hate mornings. Officially."

"I can see that." I laugh examining her rumpled pixie cut and heavy eyes. "Had a nice night?"

Claudia answers my question with a death glare before sinking down next to me. The rest of breakfast is spent in sleepy silence, and I'm dying to get away so I can phone my Mother at one of the Dauntless payphones.

I know Four will be angry but he can't keep me from my mother forever. I can't even remember her. What does she look like? Is she more like me or Tobias? Why did she leave?

The questions I have for my Mother are endless, as are the possibilities.

"We`d better get going." Claudia groans."We have to be there in 2 minutes."

A long sigh escapes my lips as I push myself up dragging the bench back with me.

'Let's go then."

0o0o

"Today you will be fighting each other for real! Everything you do know will go towards your final ranking so wise up, or get out! There is an odd number so one of you won't be fighting today." Tris gestures to a large blackboard behind her that I hadn't noticed before.

I scan the board quickly to find my name alone at the bottom of the board. I am not fighting.

Claudia's name is next to the brute of a Candor; Andrew. She is chewing on her top lip and casting worried glances to where her opponent is stood on the other side of the room flexing his muscles.

'Theres no way I can beat him." She looks terrified.

"It will be fine, maybe you can take a few hits, and concede."

She shrugs and turns away from me, eyes cloudy with thought.

"First fight; Claudia vs Andrew." My Brothers voice echoes around the room as he gestures towards to two initiates.

When they are both stood in the ring my brother begins to talk again. "The loser is the person who can no longer fight at the end, other than that there are no rules! Clear?"

"Are we not aloud to concede?" Claudia squeaks she looks petrified, as she runs her hand nervously through her short hair. Andrew smirks.

Tris looks apologetic as she answers. "Sorry, the rules state that you have to fight until somebody can't continue."

This forces Andrews smirk into a face splitting grin.

"Three, two, one… GO"

Claudia kicks a small, agile leg into Andrews stomach, but he seems not be affected by it and he grab her foot and twists it round at a painful angle, which makes her topple over with a yelp of pain.

I turn away unable to watch my new best friend being beaten to a pulp by another initiate.

The fight lasts for a few minutes before there is a resounding thud and Andrew is stood triumphantly above Claudia's lifeless body. If flinch, and run up to my unconscious friend. Shaking her shoulder gently.

"Claudia? Claudia?" A quiet groan escapes her lips and she sits up groggily.

"What happened?" She croaks, her voice raw and painful.

"Andrew happened." A look of realisation crosses her pretty features and she scrambles to sit up.

"You two can go down to the infirmary." My brother tells us matter of factly. "Take a ten minute break," he whispers leaning down to whisper in my ear.

I nod and encircle Claudias small arm in my hand, helping her up, her movements slow and forced.

I lead her out slowly, thanking the lord the infirmary is only a two minute walk from the training room, in normal circumstances. Of course it takes four with Claudias dead weight.

A soon as I step across the threshold dragging my friends body behind me, a tattooed, slightly plump nurse rushes up to us. "What happened?"

"I think she's got concussion." I explain pointing to my groggy friend.

"Yes I see, well I'll take care of her." She pulls Claudia away from me and guides her into the nearest bed shooing me away with a vacant wave.

I glance towards my standard Abnegation issue watch, and notice I have around five minutes before I need to be back, I consider going back early anyway until I notice a black payphone on the wall opposite from me.

I shove three twenty pence pieces into the phone and jab in the number I have read ss many times in the past 12 hours.

It rings twice before a woman's voice sounds on the other end. "Evelyn Johnson. Who's speaking?"

"Mum." I breathe.

**Ok, I know its been so long since I last updated and I'm really sorry :) I'll try to be faster next time! Also I didn't know what currency they would use in Dauntless, so I went with the one I'm familiar with, which is pounds. So yeah thats why!**

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual huge thanks to all my readers, and reviewers.**

"Jane?" My Mothers voice is released as a gasp.

"Yeah Mum it's me."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, we need to talk Jane we really do. You can come here now if you like?" My Mother - obviously having recovered from the shock - says clearly, like she's talking to a business partner.

"Yeah, I...ummm…. I guess… where should I go?" I stutter cringing inwardly at my awkwardness around my Mother.

"You know how to get to the factionless sector?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you by the railway there."

With that the line goes dead, leaving me with a crackly connection and my own troubled thoughts. For a moment I can't decide wether I should go back into training, or leave now to meet with my Mother, and face the music from Tobias afterwards.

I quickly decide on the latter. This could be my only chance after all. What I hadn't realised was the entire time I had been fighting my internal battle I had been walking down to the train tracks.

I guess thats my final decision then.

A few minutes later a large train is rattling down the train track towards me scattering leaves as it passes. I know it isn't going to slow. Not surprising really the Dauntless never had much need for the train to stop, and let them on.

As it approaches I begin to jog alongside it before grabbing onto an outside handle and swinging my awkward frame into the train carriage. By the time I am settled in the corner of the train I am out of breath and all I can really feel is an overwhelming sense of relief.

0o0o

I must have been sat in the same place for nearly an hour when the Factionless sector bursts into view.

The last time I was here I was dishing out food to the poorest of the factionless, with my Father and a dozen other Abnegation volunteers. It was terrifying then, but I'm all alone this time.

I drop and roll of the train, when I stand up my clothing is coated in the strange brown powder that seems to be coating the floor around my feet, and as far as I can see around me.

There's a short scuffle from behind me and suddenly my head is caught under someones arm, and they are pressing a cylindrical metal object to my head. It isn't until I hear the short click, that I realise it's a gun.

"Don't move." A hoarse voice whispers into my ear, leaning so close I can smell his sour, unwashed breath. It makes me shudder, heart leaping in my chest. Maybe I should have waited until I had trained before venturing into the Factionless sector.

"What are you doing in these parts girly?" The voice had become creepy and sinister, like an evil wizard about to turn her into a frog. Or Worse.

"I'm here to see Evelyn Johnson? She's my Mother." I gasp, the words tearing at my raw throat.

I feel the mans tight grip around my body loosen slightly as he breathes in my ear. "Then, you're exactly who I'm looking for."

With that he releases me from his grip, and pulls his gun away from my forehead, before slinking further into the factionless sector.

I know instantly that I should follow him, and my legs carry me quickly in the direction that he disappeared.

The mans strides were so long and purposeful, I had to almost jog in order to keep up with him. The floor beneath my feet was littered with rubbish, and rotting fruit cores. The buildings rose, so high above us I couldn't see the tops of them. Cloaking the whole area in darkness as if it was late at night rather than mid morning.

It was hard to believe that three quarters of an hour ago I had been rushing past the bright, Amity sector so full of life and joy.

After walking for a few minuted my throat begins to burn from all the black dust I have inhaled walking through this far from clean sector of the city. I will not end up like this I make a silent vow to myself. I would rather die than become like this.

A few paces later the grimy factionless man grinds to halt in front of red painted door leading the way to another grubby skyscraper. The man lifts his hand to rap three times quickly, then twice slowly on the door, and I get a chance to glimpse at his worn hands. They are covered in a grey soot that seems to reside on the skin of everyone here almost permanently, his nails are bitten into tiny stumps, and each of his knuckles are decorated with tiny red slits as if he had recently been punching something, or someone.

A moment later the door swung open revealing an equally grotty women of about 70, her arms were decorated with tattoos that must have looked nice 50 years ago, but were now wrinkled with her skin, so much that you couldn't make out what the shapes had once been. SHe was wearing a black tank top, and a grimy red pair of Amity cast offs as trousers.

"So this is her then is it Graham?" Her voice is exactly as you would expect it to be. Evil, and mocking like a witch from one of those age old fairy tales.

I wonder if anybody here has a kind voice, or voice. I hope my Mother does.

"Is indeed Cassie, nearly shot her at the railway. Didn't expect no daughter of Evelyn Johnson to be so scrawny." He laughs, quickly at the end of the sentence as if shooting an innocent 16 year old was something to be amused about.

"Right this way, then deary," Cassie steps back to allow me into the large room behind her, I step in quickly eager to finally see my Mother.

The bottom floor of the large skyscraper was all one room, so I could see clearly through it from my place in the doorframe. The floors were bare, and the wood rotted almost right through in some places. I assume at one point the walls were a creamy white but they were stained with so many years of dirt, it was hard to make out any base colour at all.

One on wall was a surprisingly shiny metal door, with a small button next to it. It was a life much like the ones in Dauntless and my Dads workplace in the city centre that I had visited a handful of times.

The door swung shut behind me, darkening the windowless room significantly, the only source of light being an almost burnt out candle placed haphazardly on a wooden table.

Cassie strode purposefully up to the elevator and pushed the button once with a grimy finger. As the door swung open to reveal a small box, which reminded me eerily of the cupboard in my old Abnegation home. I was shoved rather aggressively into it.

"Number 12," Cassie grunted just before the doors swung shut again, trapping me inside the lift.

I spun round to see a selection of buttons with numbers painted beside them, I pushed the one labeled number 12, and the lift slowly began to crank upwards, making alarming creaking noises as it went.

Around a minute later the incredibly slow lift grinded to a halt and the doors slid open revealing a much cleaner floor.

Directly in front of me as I stepped out of the life was a white painted door, with the name Evelyn Johnson painted elegantly onto it. The door was surprisingly clean, and I found myself stood on carpet. The walls were a clear shade a blue, with very little grub on them.

I peered into the room with my Mother's name painted onto it, and saw a small women sat behind a slightly rickety looking desk. The women looked up as I took a step forward and with one look at me her eyes lit up, and a bright smile crossed her petite features.

Mum.

**I am so sorry that it took so long to write this one, I made the mistake of buying the whole Infernal Devices series in one go! **

**Thanks so much for sticking with it…. Review please? **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm backkkk…. yayyy…..**

**Special thanks to LuvLyfe for recommending me to a friend :)**

"Mum?" I whisper my voice scratching against my suddenly raw throat.

My Mother looks up flicking her long, curly hair behind her shoulder. "Jane, come in and sit down." She gestures to the seat on the other side of her desk.

My legs shake so uncontrollably I find it hard to walk further into my Mother's office. I manage it somehow though, and collapse delicately into the stiff wooden chair.

As I get nearer I can see the hooked nose that sits so well on the face of my brother, looks slightly off on the thin, pale one of my Mothers.

Her eyes widen as she scans me up, and down almost as if she's shocked to see me. Thats crazy though, she invited me I didn't even know she was alive.

"I…. I know this must be a shock for you Jane-" My Mother begins cautiously as if I am a bomb ready to explode at any second.

"A bit? I've been told you were dead, since the day I was born! Why did you do it Mum?" The last part slips out of my mouth involuntarily, and I have to fight to stop myself from blushing.

"I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't keep pretending to happy in that hell hole. I had hoped you would understand." My Mother doesn't sound sorry, she sounds like she's reciting something from a book as she addresses me. Maybe she is.

"You couldn't do it anymore? You choose that life Mum. Me and Tobias were just dropped into it, and abandoned by our own Mother! You can't possibly understand what it was like growing up with him, and you couldn't do it?" I shout years of pent up rage towards my Father, spilling out of me like an erupting volcano.

The sad look her face adopts tells me she knows exactly what I'm talking about. "Jane… I am sorry, I hope you can believe me on that." Her face hardens slightly and she scans the room, as if to check for intruders. "Look Jane, somethings happening in the faction system. We don't know what and we don't know when but it's something big."

My Mothers voice is dangerously low as she addresses me. "What do you want me to do?" I ask confused as to why she wanted to tell me.

My Mother's eyes sweep round the room once more before she leans in closer to me. She smells of dirt, and sweat. "We need a spy, someone who has access to Dauntless records, or has the ability to steal them."

I gasp, "I'm an initiate I don't have access to that sort of thing, I might not even make it in!" What my Mother's asking me to do, is crazy and impossible.

Evelyn rolls her eyes as if it's obvious. "Not on you own you don't, but with Tobias the two of you could get in easily."

I laugh, a short bitter sound that seems strange leaving my mouth. "He'll never agree to it."

"He might if you ask him."

A long sigh pushes its way out my mouth. This wasn't quite the joyful reunion with my Mother I was hoping for. "I'll try but there's no guarantee that he'll go for it."

"Just call me either way, you've got my number. Anyway I have to go, it was lovely seeing you, give me a call." With that she sweeps out of the room. Yet again leaving me with nothing but confusion, and lingering disappointment.

0o0o

It's getting dark by the time I make it back to the Dauntless sector, and I know I have missed dinner. I almost reach the initiate dormitory when a deep voice sounds from behind me.

"And where exactly have you been all day?"

I groan, and whiz round on my heel. Tobias.

"You know you could get kicked out of Dauntless for that disappearing act! I had to make up some bullshit excuse to cover you from Eric! Where did you go?" He's mad, but not nearly as mad as he's going to be when he finds out where I've been.

I take a deep breath, and look my brother straight in the eye. His face is red and the veins are protruding from his skin, but behind his rage is the lingering worry, that must have been covering him all day.

"I'm sorry Four, but I-uh went to- uh- ," The words fumble in my mouth as I try to be brave about the repercussions of my actions.

Tobias gazes at me expectantly, "Yes?"

"Iwenttoseemum." The words rush out of me like water from a newly unblocked tap, and my face burns red in a very unsubtle manner.

"Pardon?" Tobias' face crumples with genuine confusion.

"I went to see mum." The words come out clearly this time, and my brother knows exactly what I said.

"Why would you do that, after I explicitly told you not to? How did you even know how to find her?" Tobias' voice raises a few decibels.

"I found a letter in your room." I mumble with a shrug in his direction.

"So you stole it, and decided to skip out on training to see her? Do you even want to be a Dauntless?"

"Look Four, she's my Mother you can't stop me from seeing her." I say glaring at him defiantly, fear evaporating suddenly.

"She asked you to spy for her didn't she?" He says suddenly as if he can read my mind.

"Shouldn't we talk about this somewhere more private?" I ask, desperately searching for more time.

Tobias rolls his eyes, and takes off towards his apartment. For the second time today I am left scrambling after someone moving much faster than I could ever hope to.

0o0o

The walk towards Tris, and Tobias' is stony silent. Which allows me to decide how I am going to persuade Tobias to help me.

As I enter the large apartment I notice Tris' blonde head over the edge of the worn, black sofa her head crouched over a book.

Tobias shuts the door with slightly more force than required and turns to face me impatiently. "Well then? Are you going to spy for her?"

Tris' head snaps up, and she closes her book making her way over to where the two of us are standing about to launch into a full blown argument.

"She's got a point Tobias, and you know it! You know somethings about to happen so why do you insist on ignoring it?" I shout not understanding how somebody with so little fear, can stand by while our whole system crumbles.

"And you think giving the Factionless, confidential files is going to stop the world from falling to pieces?" Tobias makes a wild hand gesture.

"I think it will stop it from becoming worse than it is."

"I think Evelyn's playing you, and you're just so happy to have found you're Mother you're being blinded by it! Think it over Jane!"

I gasp, shocked by his narrow mindedness. "I think that the system is corrupt, and Evelyn knows how to sort it out."

Tobias opens his mouth to answer but is stopped by Tris' gentle hand on his arm. "Leave it Four."

He opens his mouth again, before snapping it shut, and nodding curtly. "I'll see you in training." He dismisses me pointing to the door.

As I walk back through the black cloaked halls of Dauntless I can help but think I might have lost him forever.

Thanks for all your amazing support on the last chapter you guys rule! Hope you liked this one :)

**I am going away for a week on Monday, so I probably won't be able to update until the next Monday at the earliest, sorry about that! **

**Get reviewing! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The world, and most of the characters belong the Veronica Roth. **

**Thanks to AnnaBella862 because your review made me laugh :)**

Thankfully the next morning, I get away with just questioning looks rather than actual questions from my friends.

My Brother however, is as expected keeping his distance from me. While I ignore the throbbing guilt in theback of my throat and pretend not to miss him.

"The first fight today will be Jane vs Andrew. Step into the ring." Tobias' voice holds no sympathy even though he knows Andrew could kill me with ease.

I try to fight the shaking in my knees as I unsteadily make my way into the large ring in the centre of the room.

When I avert my eyes from the concrete floor I notice Andrew standing in the centre of the ring, a dangerous smirk painted on his thickset face.

I gulp and trudge the final steps to join both him and Tris. She casts me a sympathetic smile before turning to address Andrew as well.

"The loser will be the first who is unable to fight anymore. No surrenders will be accepted. You may not leave the ring at any time."

She steps out from in between us as a signal for us to begin. I swiftly draw back my hand, and bring it crashing into Andrew's face with a sickening crunch before he has time to react, causing him to stumble backwards half a step.

A moment later he regains his balance and kicks me in the stomach. Hard. I stagger scrunching my face in pain, giving him time to knock my legs out from underneath from me.

I groan and try to push Andrew off from where he has securely pinned down my legs. I eventually give up my fruitless attempt to wriggle free, and draw my hand back to make connection with his nose again.

He flinches but doesn't let up his hold on my legs. He tries to bring his fist down in a fight ending punch to my head, but I easily swerve his clumsy hand. I go for the nose again, theres a crunch, a dribble of blood and a curse word, but he still stays put.

He brings his fist down again, with more both force and precision, and it makes painful connection with my skull. A blinding pain shoots through my head and my whole world goes dark.

o0o0

A small groan escapes my lips as I push myself up onto my elbows, and try to get my bearings.

The room I am lead in contains around 20 other tightly made beds with crisp white sheets all sat equidistant from each other. The walls were painted (as expected) midnight black, and the lino floor was coloured to match it.

"Miss Eaton?" A brisk voice sounds from behind me, I twist my slightly throbbing body to face a slightly stern looking, plump nurse, dressed all in dauntless black. "Good you're awake. You may go back to training now."

With that sentiment she turns and marches off into the other corner of the oom to scold a younger looking woman.

I pull back the covers, discovering I am still dressed in my training clothes, and slide out of bed trying to ignore the pulsing throbbing in the back if my head.

The second I step out if the infirmary I am met with Tris' plain face. "Jane?" She lets out a long sigh, some lines of tension smoothing out on her face. "I'm so glad you're OK."

I smile and begin to walk away from her, disappointed that my brother couldn't be bothered to check on his little sister.

"He really does care about you, you know. He just… he's stubborn, he's got too much pride to apologize for anything. You both said some things you shouldn't have yesterday, and you both know it." She steps in front of me again, making me face this particular problem.

"So what do you expect me to do?" I huff impatiently, slightly annoyed by my brothers girlfriend.

Tris rolls her eyes as if it's obvious. "Talk to him first, he really is sorry Jane. I guess he just didn't expect you to do that behind his back." She says it without judgement, and the guilt hits me again with even more force.

"What if he doesn't listen?"

"He will, now get back to training."

With that she turns and marches in the opposite direction to the training room, and the more curious part of me wonders where she is headed. I quell that quickly however and make my way to the training room.

0o0o

The rest of training passes in a blur of unconscious friends, and unfair fights before we are dismissed at 3:00.

Tobias turns and exits the room the second we are dismissed, and Tris never came back to training after I spoke to her.

As I start to jog after Tobias' quick strides I hear Claudia's voice behind me. "You'll sit with us at dinner?" She's stood by Brianna, a hopeful look on her face, and I almost feel guilty about abandoning the two of them until I catch of Brianna' own sour one.

"Definetly." I nod before turning in pursuit of my stubborn brother.

It takes me a full two minutes to catch up with my brother, even though I'm running as fast as I can and he's barely strolling.

"Will you just stop Four!" I call when I am in a close enough proximity to him.

He grinds to sudden halt and turns to face me, an impatient look on his face. "What do you want Jane? I have something to do."

I sigh, for what feels like the 10 millionth time today. "I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have gone to see Mum-"

"Evelyn." He cuts me off. "She's not your Mum."

"Right, I shouldn't have gone to see Evelyn without telling you, and I shouldn't have said I was going to spy on Dauntless either."

Tobias runs a hand through his short hair. "No you shouldn't have, but I shouldn't have told you not see her. You're sixteen and you have every right. I just-" He sighs, "I care about you Jane and I don't want to see you hurt especially not by her."

I smile and pull him into a fairly one-sided hug. Which he accepts for about half a minute before he prises me away good naturedly. "Alright, I have a reputation to uphold you know." v gruffly.

'Well now that's OK, I need to go and talk to my friends. See you at dinner?" I ask.

"Yeah maybe."

And for the first time today the throbbing guilt has almost completely vanished.

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I had school camp and then a few final days of school, but summers finally here so I will probably update a little more. **

**However I do have a full week without wifi or a laptop coming up in a week or so, but will almost certainly get at least one more update up before then. **

**Review? :) Love you guys. **


	11. Authors Note

**Sorry guys this is just an authors note, to let you know that I will not be updating for 2 WEEKS!**

**I'm really sorry but I am going on two wifi-less, laptop-less holidays in a row, but after that I am going to be around for four weeks with nothing but updates :)**

**So sorry for the long wait in between chapters. It's just… summer. Sorry again, I hope you guys have an amazing 2 weeks and a great start to your summers :) **


End file.
